Yuki Sohma/Gallery
Volume 2.jpg|Yuki on the cover of the manga (volume 2) Fruits-basket-456985.jpg|Yuki forcibly feeds leeks to Kyo 41Ya9XApYNL.jpg|Fruits Basket Volume 2 2016 tumblr_pk76h9EdRT1rlbows_400.jpg tumblr_pk76h95XHR1rlbows_400.jpg Silhouette of Kyo, Tohru, Machi and Yuki.PNG Mutsuki's Family.jpg Screenshots See First Anime/Gallery Opening For Fruits Basket (1).png Screenshots See Second Anime/Gallery Opening Fruits Basket OP 1 (5).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (6).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (24).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (25).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (26).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (27).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (35).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (11).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (12).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (13).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (14).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (15).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (16).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (17).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (92).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (93).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (94).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (95).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (96).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (97).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (98).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (99).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (100).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (101).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (102).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (103).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (109).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (110).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (111).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (112).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (113).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (114).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (115).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (116).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (117).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (120).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (121).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (126).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (129).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (131).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (132).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (134).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (135).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (142).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (143).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (144).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (145).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (146).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (147).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (148).png Ending Fruits Basket ED 1 (5).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (6).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (7).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (8).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (9).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (10).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (22).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (23).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (24).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (25).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (26).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (27).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (28).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (29).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (30).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (31).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (32).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (35).png|Yuki in ED1 Fruits Basket ED 1 (36).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (37).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (39).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (40).png Fruits Basket ED 2 (5).png Fruits Basket 1.jpg|The main cast. FRUBA IS AWSOME!.jpg|Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru 24927_1312631737269_full.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -1.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -2.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -3.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -6.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -7.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -4.jpg Yuki Sohma - 2001 Anime Concept Art.jpg|Yuki's 2001 Design Yuki Sohma - Rat - 2001 Anime Concept Art.gif|Yuki's 2001 Rat Design Tohru & 5 Chinese Zodiacs.jpg Yuki, Tohru, Kyo & Kagura.jpg Yuki, Kyo, Tohru & Kisa.jpg Yuki, Tohru, Kyo & Shigure.jpg Momiji, Yuki, Tohru & Kyo.jpg Tohru, Yuki, Kyo & Shigure.jpg 2001 Anime Scans -1.jpg 2001 Anime Scans -2.jpg Yuki, Tohru, Kyo.png DtuiqKaU8AUQ2xd.jpg|Yuki's 2019 Design Yuki Faces.png Fruits Basket 2019 Poster.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 2.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 3.jpg Tumblr pljp4xmrsd1vtgm4ao1 1280.jpg Yuki - Full Body.png Yuki - Rat.png Ph chara04.png ph_shigure.png ph Yuki.png Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 4.jpg Young Yuki Sohma Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png Fruits Basket Manga Poster 2019.png Tohru as Child, Kyo & Yuki in their animal forms Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png 2019 Anime Scans -1.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -2.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -3.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -4.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -5.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 5.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries